


Piano Man

by Torrin



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Piano Man - Billy Joel (Song)
Genre: Song Parody, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrin/pseuds/Torrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know why, but Bryn bought a piano. And now he's singin' Piano Man by Billy Joel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Man

It's nine o'clock on a Loredas, the regular crowd shuffles in. Delvin's sitting next to me, making love to his sweetrolls and ale. He says "Bryn can you play me a memory, I'm not really sure how it goes. But it's sad and it's sweet, and I knew it complete, when I wore a younger thief's robes." 

Sing us a song, you're the piano man, sing us a song tonight. Well we're all in a mood for a melody, and you've got us feeling alright.

Now, Vekel at the the bar is a friend of mine, gets me my drinks for free. And he's quick with a joke, or to light up you're smoke, but there's someplace that he'd rather be. He says "Bryn I believe this is killing me." as a smile ran away from his face. "Well I'm sure that I could be a Whiterun Guard, if I could get outta this place." 

Now Karliah is a real life Nightingale, who could never find another guy. And she's talking with Saphire, who's still has a temper, and probably will for life. 

And Dirge is practicing swordsmanship, as the thieves slowly get drunk. Yes they're sharing a drink called larceny, and it's probably better alone.  

Sing us a song, you're the piano man, sing us a song tonight. Well we're all in a mood for a melody, and you've got us feeling alright.

It's a pretty good crowd, for a Loredas, and Cynric gives me a smile. Cause he knows that it's me, they been coming too see, to have a few jobs for a while. 

And the piano sounds like a bard, my breath smells like an ale. And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar and say "Bryn what're you doing here?" 

Sing us a song, you're the piano man, sing us a song tonight. Well we're all in a mood for a melody, and you've got us feeling alright.


End file.
